Tiga Silabel Magis
by isumi 'kivic
Summary: Luka karena senyum terakhir sahabatnya itu tak akan pernah lenyap. Shounen-ai, Mikage/Teito.


Judul: Tiga Silabel Magis  
>Author: isumi_ilde a.k.a isumi'kivic' di<br>Pairings: Mikage/Teito+Burupya. B-bukan bestiality, sumpah. *dibuang*  
>Warnings: Shounen-ai. :| Um, character death? ;A; DUH. Crappy title is crappy.<br>Disclaimer: 07-Ghost dan seluruh propertinya dimiliki oleh Yuki Amemiya-sensei. Isu cuma pinjam karakternya untuk senang-senang.  
>Summary: Sekali lagi bibirmu bergerak, mengucap tiga silabel penuh harap, seolah dengan nama<em>nya<em> segalanya akan kembali, atau menghancurkan realita menyakitkan menjadi mimpi.

A/N: Untuk siapapun yang mencintai MikaTei sepenuh hati, seperti Isu yang cinta mati sama MikaTei. *urek tanah* 

**A 07-Ghost Fanfiction**  
><em>Tiga Silabel Magis<em>

Bukankah cinta tak mengenal bentuk? Bagai air, mengalir deras mengikuti wadahnya, tak berubah meski berkali-kali dipanaskan atau dibekukan. Pada gilirannya ia akan kembali menjadi butiran air, memberikan kehidupan bagi seluruh makhluk hidup di bumi biru.

Bukankah cinta tak mengenal waktu? Tiga harapan mungkin telah habis, dan ia harus kembali ke tempat segalanya berasal dengan senyum pahit bahkan ketika kepuasan harus dinodai rasa sakit. Siapa yang tega meninggalkan sosok paling berharga menangis bisu dalam lara?

Karena itulah ia kembali.

Karena itulah harapan ketiganya tak pernah berubah.

Demi melindungi sosok yang tak ternilai, demi berada di sisi sosok yang paling dicintai. Demi memastikan bahwa kebahagiaan tidak akan pergi. Karena Tuhan pasti mengerti.

Bukankah cinta tak mengenal bentuk dan waktu?

**-o00Mikage/Teitoo0o-**

Senyum_nya_ bercahaya.

Kau tersenyum pula, karena ia tersenyum penuh asa. Hangat, menyilaukan, begitu bahagia. Dua sudut bibir yang melengkung sempurna, dan tatapan mata yang berkata bahwa semuanya _'akan baik-baik saja, aku percaya.'_

Dan di antara helai lembut bulu yang beterbangan, kau mendongak, membawa sosok tingginya ke dalam rengkuh ringkih lenganmu erat-kau pikir dia milik_mu_, untuk sesaat,. Milikmu. Tak satu eksistensipun di dunia ini berhak untuk merampas satu-satunya hartamu. Tidak pihak militer, tidak Ayanami, tidak Zehel, tidak para 07-Ghost.

Tidak juga Tuhan.

Bagai mantera terlarang, namanya berhembus bersama dengan nafasmu, berdetak seiring jantungmu. Tertahan, mengambang, terburai bersama air matamu. Menggugu dalam bisu. Tiga silabel yang telah menjadi bagian hidupmu, mensignifikasikan perannya dalam jejak langkahmu.

Bersamanya, duniamu dilingkupi cahaya. Keberadaannya membawa kehangatan tanpa batas, membiarkan senyum dan tawa meretas lepas, tulus tanpa harus dihias. Sosoknya adalah segalanya: mentari dalam padang kosong tempatmu menanti, rintik hujan pembawa kehidupan bagi rerumputan lembut yang menggelitik telapak kaki, bias warna yang jatuh pada retina, angin lembut yang menebarkan wangi musim semi.

Dia, yang memberimu harapan untuk terus menatap langit biru. _Langit yang ingin kau gapai_, katanya satu waktu, _selalu ada dalam hatimu, Teito. Dan tak seorangpun mampu merampas kebebasanmu, tak seorangpun mampu mengontrolmu. Langit__**mu**__ adalah selalu, selamanya, milik__**mu**_.

Hanya dia, yang mampu membuatmu mencecap manisnya eksistensi penuh rasa syukur.

Namun selayaknya mimpi, kau harus terbangun. Selayaknya mimpi, kau harus mengerjap dan membuka mata, untuk mendapati mantera yang tak lagi bekerja.

Kau mendengar sang Waktu menertawakan kebodohanmu-manusia rapuh, hanya dapat melenguh kisruh, _apa hakmu mengklaim sesama?_

Dan dari peluk eratmu, sosoknya lenyap.

Dari jemarimu, cahaya kalah oleh gelap. Kelam menyapa duniamu, mendekapmu erat, memutuskan nafasmu sesaat, menyisakan kristal bening yang luruh dalam bisu di lekuk pipimu. Sekali lagi bibirmu bergerak, mengucap tiga silabel penuh harap, seolah dengan nama_nya_ segalanya akan kembali, atau menghancurkan realita menyakitkan menjadi mimpi.

Langit birumu runtuh.

Cahayamu pergi.

Dan kau sekali lagi sendiri.

**-o0oMikageTeitoo0o-**

Hal pertama yang kau lakukan saat membuka mata adalah bersin.

Bulu merah muda lembut yang menggelitik hidungmu membuatmu mengerutkan dahi. Masih dalam kuasa kantuk luar biasa, satu gumam mungil terlontar dari lidah, membentuk tiga silabel yang kini begitu sakral: "Mikage..?"

"Burupya...?" lidah mungil kering sang Fyulong menyentuh ujung matamu-lembut, penuh kasih dan atensi, membisikkan kekhawatiran. Mengambil butiran bening yang terkumpul di sudut mata, menelannya seolah bulir-bulir bening itu adalah luka hatimu.

Kau terdiam, menekuri sepasang bola mata hitam besar yang begitu polos. Sang Fyulong menelengkan kepala, sebelum menelusupkan kepala ke celah di antara leher dan bahumu, membiarkan sayapnya menggelitik dagumu.

"Mikage..." kau tertawa, sadar bahwa silabel akhir dari namanya terucapkan dengan getaran rusak. Tanganmu membingkai hewan yang kini tak pernah lepas dari sisimu, melarikan jari-jemarimu pada hamparan bulu lembut berwarna merah muda. Lenguh "Pyaaa.." lirih menyapa telingamu, dan nafasmu tersengguk.

"Mikage.."

Tiga silabel magis yang kini kehilangan kekuatannya. Luka yang tertinggal karena senyum terakhir sahabatmu tak akan pernah lenyap, kau tahu itu lebih baik dari siapapun. Tempatnya di lekuk hatimu yang terdalam tak akan dapat tergantikan-tidak oleh siapapun. Tidak Frau, tidak Castor atau Labrador... dan bahkan tidak Hakuren.

Hakuren-yang berusaha mengembalikan kehangatan yang sama ke dalam dunianya. Namun tak sama. Tak pernah sama. Selamanya, karena sentuhan mereka berbeda.

"..pya..?"

Kehangatan dan cahaya mungil dari keberadaan _dirinya_ di sampingmu kini mungkin tampak insignifikan-sentuhan mungil yang tak mampu menyembuhkan. Maka dari itu kau menangis, membisikkan kerinduan akan sentuhan hangat di pundakmu, rengkuh kokoh yang membawa proteksi pada duniamu, dan tawa lembut khas anak lelaki yang bebas-kerinduan akan langit biru yang selama ini kau lihat pada bentangan lengan dan setiap gerakannya.

"Mikage..."

Mungkin suatu saat, segalanya akan cukup. Mungkin suatu saat, Hakuren akan membawakan cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan untuk membutakannya. Mungkin suatu saat, eksistensi mungil Fyulong di sisinya akan memberikan mimpi yang sama besarnya dengan eksistensi sahabatnya dulu. Bukankan jiwa mereka sama? Bukankah harapan dan perasaan sahabatnya tetap sama?

Bukankah mimpi selalu datang dari eksistensi terkecil yang tak pernah ia sadari sebelumnya?

Tiga silabel magis akan selamanya bermakna meski segalanya berubah. Tersimpan di relung hati terdalam tempat memori terbingkai dalam senyum dan tawa, dibasuh oleh air mata bahagia.

Cinta tak mengenal bentuk dan waktu, bukan?

**-o0ofinitoo0o-**

A/N: Ahahahaha, ini ditulis sambil menggalau MikaTei, sambil menunggu download-an doujinshi di warnet. Spur of a moment, see. ;A; Maaf abal, niatnya sih buat ngisi waktu, tapi karena sejak semalam kepikiran Mikage terus, entah kenapa keterusan. =))

Ummm. Komentar dan kritik membangun diterima dengan penuh cinta? xD


End file.
